


品牌拟人

by lanmo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanmo/pseuds/lanmo





	品牌拟人

晚宴结束后吴亦凡被人迎着上了专门为他备的车，白皙的手指按了按太阳穴，他有些醉了。

司机没回头，目不转睛的盯着前方的路“总裁让我把您带回他那儿。”

“嗯。”喝了酒的身体有些燥热，他试着伸展了下双臂，随即漫不经心的把勾勒出他完美线条的西装脱下放到了旁边，一举一动皆带风情。两眼因醉意敛着水光，眼尾带着薄红，唇色也因喝了酒变得比平常更红润，让人瞧上一眼都得把持不住。

不过美人很快闭上了眼，眼里一汪春水隔着眼皮子谁也看不见，唯留刚被舌头舔过的嘴唇在外面惹人心痒。

司机一边开着车一边往后视镜时不时的望过去。总裁几年前也是个会玩儿的，谁知自从碰上了现在这个就收了心，可劲的宠着疼着，价值几百万的东西说送就送，这人看上了什么立马捧着给人送到跟前，要说哪个人被这么待着不得全心全意的被收服？可这人倒好，一边承着总裁的爱意，一边又跟别的男人调着情，关键是总裁还整天笑盈盈往人跟前凑。

要不是建国后不许成精，他都怀疑这人是狐狸精变的了。夺人心魄，媚骨天成。

不过要说这人长的是真好看，前几年刚看到只觉见了天神，剑眉星目，五官人间一绝。慢慢熟悉了之后发现眉眼间总带着一股勾人的媚意，有意无意撩拨人的心弦。司机一边感叹一边开着车往家里去。

离家还有几百米时司机拨了电话，告诉总裁人在车上睡着。等车开到别墅门口就见总裁手里拿了件大衣在等着，他把车先停了下来，等总裁抱着人进门去后才又踩油门往停车场驶去。

Bvl抱着人回卧室，越走越快。他从今天刚见到人就盼着晚上早点到来，好把这人揉进怀里狠狠地疼爱一番。

吴亦凡在被放到床上时睁开眼睛，眼里还带着刚睡醒时的惺忪，他小声喊了一句“Bvl”，惹得男人忍不住俯下身去吻他，吴亦凡抬起双手勾住男人的脖子往下压，使这个吻开始的热情又猛烈。

两人互相舔舐对方的唇瓣，吴亦凡舌尖轻轻绕着伸进嘴里的舌头转了几圈，惹得对方一阵战栗，随之而来的是更猛烈的进攻。

男人偏过头去舔他的耳垂，一只手伸进上衣揉捏已经肿胀的乳尖，一只手往下身探去。耳垂突然被含住惹得吴亦凡身体一阵快感，舌头不停地在男人下巴上滑着圈，双手也松开脖子慢慢往系着的纽扣上去。

吴亦凡很会勾人，解一颗纽扣就拿温润的指尖在裸露的皮肤上划个圈，男人的吻已经到了乳头那儿，“能吸出来吗？”他轻喘着说，放出一只手抱着男人的脖子往自己身上狠压了两下。

“可以，到时候给孩子喂奶不用愁。”男人低沉的声音隔着皮肤响在他心上，吴亦凡愣了愣，随即一边喘一边笑道“才不要生孩子……嗯……生了就多一个人……啊……和我抢你了……”男人被这话刺激地手上使了把狠劲，吴亦凡被他捏的叫出声来，手也不再停留往男人身下探去。

衣物包裹着挺立的欲望，吴亦凡手指灵巧的在上面揉捏，感受着喘息声越来越大的男人下身在他手上愈发肿大，耳边传来了滑腻的声音，是他被男人握着的欲望流出了粘液。

他翻身把Bvl推倒在床上，手掌轻覆在男人小腹上停留了一下，然后慢慢地把手滑到皮带上，整个房间里除了喘息声就是他解皮带的声音。“咔哒”，发出清脆的声响，却仿佛被包裹在了欲望中，一响一动都带着情欲。

随着Bvl的内裤被褪下，两人到现在为止才完全坦诚相待。Bvl的挺立一下一下的在吴亦凡脸前晃动，他俯下头去含住那跳动的物件，湿润的口腔包裹住炽热如铁。男人的目光越发危险的盯着正在吞吐的人，手掌贴在他后脑勺，修长的手指勾住吴亦凡脖子上的灵蛇项链，暗哑的声音发出来“是为了得到项链吗？”

正专心吞吐的人抬起头看他，斜挑了下眉，眼中的意思不言而喻。项链不早就是我的了？

男人看着他这幅模样笑开“那今天在台上说要和我商量一下，就这样商量？嗯？”

吴亦凡知道是在逗他了，又瞪了男人一眼，可惜威慑作用没起到，眼里带着水光再加上微红的眼角，怎么看都像是不堪于情欲。男人喉咙干涩，恨不得立马捅进那人身体里，现下却不敢大动，他第一次忍不住在吴亦凡嘴里狠操之后，那人抱着马桶干呕了半个小时，自此他就再不敢拿上面的嘴当下面的使了。

吴亦凡见舔的差不多了，就顺着男人的身体缓慢向上移去，趴在Bvl身上对着耳朵呼出一口气“……Bvl……想要……”

Bvl微眯起眼睛，手顺着光滑的脊背摸到项链上，使了个力把项链给解了下来，又带着项链滑到吴亦凡腰窝上，吴亦凡腰很细，侧面看薄薄一片，Bvl干他的时候总喜欢捏着他的腰向前顶撞。

背上冰凉的触感惹得吴亦凡“嘶”一声，“怎么……嗯啊……想系在腰上干我？”男人的手紧了紧，没再说话，而是把项链扯开系到吴亦凡腰上。系好之后手才顺着臀瓣摸到后面的穴口处，期间还捏了两下说“圆润了点。”

吴亦凡离开舔舐的嘴唇“怎么？喜欢大的？啊……”男人一根手指慢慢插进去，嘴唇也再次凑到吴亦凡嘴上“喜欢你……”

吴亦凡上面的小嘴吃不了苦，下面的可能吃不少。Bvl不一会儿就插进去三根手指，手指在里面来回搅弄，淫靡的声音回荡在房间四处，“啊……可以了……Bvl……我嗯……我想要你……啊啊……”

Bvl翻了个身把吴亦凡压在身下，挤了些润滑液抹到自己的昂扬上，湿粘的性器抵在粉色微缩的穴口处磨蹭，浅浅向前捅，却怎么也不插进去，身下的人受不住“你……你进来……”

Bvl那处也早已胀痛不已，不过仍是忍着伏在吴亦凡身上，轻轻揉捏通红挺立的乳头“我和路易，谁好？”

吴亦凡不说话了，嘴巴自然微张着，随着Bvl的动作轻轻喘息。Bvl也没再开口，只是手上动作不停，这一下那一下的撩拨着身下人的欲望。

吴亦凡喘息声逐渐变大，过了一会儿才通红着眼吐出两个字来“你好……”

“啊！……”Bvl早就受不住，一听这话下身更是快要爆炸，只想马上捅进去，把身下的人给操的哭出来。

吴亦凡的身子随着Bvl的顶弄起伏，腰上的链子也跟着摇晃，Bvl看着那晃动的链子目光逐渐深沉，不管吴亦凡喉间破碎的呻吟声，只急促而凶狠的往前顶撞。

吴亦凡双腿被Bvl分开压在两边，他能清楚的感受到男人向前顶撞时的力量。他被弄的目光有些涣散，屋子里呻吟声和低沉的喘息声交织在一起，奏成一曲爱的篇章。

Bvl不知顶弄了多少下后突然抽出来，低头含住吴亦凡的性器，用舌头把上面的粘液都舔开，吴亦凡闷哼一声“我们一起……”他已经射过一次了，脸上的春潮还未降去，整个人显得可爱又娇媚。

Bvl又重新把他身下填满，开始快速地抽插，吴亦凡手也跟着上下撸动，男人抽插了几十下后，才终于低吼一声，下体随着精液滑出被干的不住痉挛的后穴。吴亦凡也跟着尖叫一声，浓白的液体顺着柱体缓缓流下。

夜还很长。


End file.
